User talk:Bütterfly
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the All Apologies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 14:12, July 7, 2011 That would be amazing. Thank you so much. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Thank you so much. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Do you know how to undo the gallery mix up? To put the photos of the episodes back on the episode page? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Galleries I seen that someone had split up the episode photos from the episode page. I also thought it was a bad idea. I was planing on undoing it as soon as a become an admin(I left a request on Community Central and am waiting for a reply). I do not think an episode needs on whole gallery. I don't think we will have that many photos for a gallery. I am basing a lot of what I'm doing on two wikis that I like are very nice. The Twilight Saga wiki and True Blood wiki. Also The Vampire Diaries wiki. Two of the three are for TV shows. Twilight Saga wiki is one of the best I have been on. Now, I made a gallery for Skyler Samuels. It has been marked for delation. On Twilight wiki and True Blood wiki, they have galleries for the actors/characters. I was planing on have galleries for the cast. Maybe the characters. I should have asked your opinion before just making one. Here are some links: http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery%3ARyan_Kwanten , http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery%3ATaylor_Lautner . Just an idea of actor galleries. On The Vampire Diaries, they just have slide-shows at the bottom of the actors page: http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Nina_Dobrev . I'm not sure if I like that. Nina Dobrev has 111 photos. It takes a long time to look at of them. But I'm still open to have a slide show on the actors page. What do you think of actor galleries? Yes? No? :) As for the pairings pages. I'm guessing you are taking about the "Aloe" and "Pamy" pages. I, personally, don't really like them. If we do have pairing pages, I would like them to be more like this: http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_and_Caroline , http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_and_Damon. I totally get that The Vampire Diaries wiki is not the best wiki. But it gives me ideas. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Galleries and stuff I ''do ''like the linked page you gave me. Is there a way to remove the file name and how many bytes the photo has? I like how is even has photo of Skyler from episodes also. I guess I normally work with galleries that are article pages. I have never seen a gallery has a category page before. Yeah, if we have relationship pages, I would like them be like "Chloe and Alek". Aloe is so confusing to me! :P And for the Pilot page? Love it. :) It's very nice. You did an amazing job. What is your opinion on what to do with the other photos from the episode? Just have the ones on the main episode page or have an article or category page for them? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Xavier Question: On Xavier's page it says that "the cause of death is unknown". Is that really true? I thought he died because Chloe killed him when she kissed him. She spit is like a poison to humans. I thought what was the official cause of death. I did not want to remove that bit for info in case I'm going crazy and am not right at all. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Stuff :) I guess I don't really mind were the episode photos are, as long as other users can find them. I guess I'm a photo nut and like to see the photos from an episode. I'm glad you thought Xavier died the way I thought he died. I thought I missed some important info. , Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) A apology about my mistake I apologize about that mistake I made a few days ago of making a new article with a gallery for the episodes, and why I'm messaging you about this is I feel bad about it irritating you. And here's the main message of this note: I'm sorry that it made you feel that way, and I''m sorry that it may had seemed unprofessional. SpadeAce 22:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Discussion Hello. Please take a look at a new blog about new admins. http://theninelivesofchloeking.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Team-jacob_girl/Admin_Discussion . Thanks. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Season one/episodes Hi. I love the new template for Season One. However, I was going to edit it today to add three new episodes, and wow! Talk about coding! And I did ''not ''understand it. And I did not want to mess it up(cuz I would accidentally). So here is the link to the site I found the new episodes at; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Nine_Lives_of_Chloe_King_episodes if you have time or even want to add them. If not, I totally understand. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello. I have just received my bureaucrat and admin rights. Would you like to become an admin? I would be happy promote you to an admin. If not, I understand. I did not want to just do it in case you did not want to be an admin. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ta-da! You are an admin! Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG WOW!! I L.O.V.E. the skin and logo!!! It's outstanding! You did an amazing job! :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It all looks amazing. I'm horrible with computers so just about every thing you do is fantastic to me. ;) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It all looks amazing. This wiki looks better then most older wikis. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow I posted that comment like 2 seconds ago. You are quite a fast typer! Actually there is nothing I really need help with right now, it's just that it's Tuesday so I'm excited for Dogs of War to come out. I never miss an episode. I'm a HUGE fan. Are you a fan too? Petpuppy999 08:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Books!!! I haven't read the books yet, but I can wait to check them out of the library. They are checked out right now. :-( Are they good? I mean, do they follow the plot of the TV series or are they different from the TV series? Thanks!!! Petpuppy999 21:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your opinion on the books. When I can read the book series I will read like a maniac. I agree though that the TV show sounds much better, but still I'd like to see the books too. At least Chloe and Alek are together in the books. See ya later.Petpuppy999 22:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks so much for the warm welcome, i love this show, and ill be happy to contribute and ask for help whenever necessary, thanks! Hey There! Hi there! I just joined the wiki, and wanted to give you a suggestion. Im not quite sure if someone has suggested this because I just joined like 5 minutes ago, but could we get a fanart gallery?? I made a wallpaper that i posted on a blog, and might be a good start to a fanart gallery (that's just my opinion, im not sure about yours!) anyway, thanks!! Sunshiningdays581 20:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Sunshiningdays581